<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>warm hearts by auroracalisto</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24817651">warm hearts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroracalisto/pseuds/auroracalisto'>auroracalisto</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>quote drabbles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, OOC?, gender neutral reader, relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:48:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24817651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroracalisto/pseuds/auroracalisto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"isn't it amazing how people can feel like home?" [unknown]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tsukishima Kei/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>quote drabbles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>warm hearts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>please stop me from writing these i—</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your head rested against Tsukishima’s shoulder and you let your eyes close.  Your boyfriend just glanced at you, turning the volume to his phone down.  He was comforting to you.  He made your anxious heart calm any time you saw him or heard his voice. </p><p>Tsukishima pulled a blanket off of the back of the couch and laid it on top of you, going back to watching the YouTube video the two of you had started viewing together. </p><p>He knew you would give him an earful later when you woke up, but he would be willing to watch it again if it meant that he could see your reaction to the video. </p><p>You were his everything.  And even though the two of you were in high school, even though the two of you might not last as long as you’d like, you were his home.  You made him feel like everything he’s gone through was worth it.  And he could only hope that you felt the same way. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>